


Litter Lovers

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Come Shot, Diapers, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Gross, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Nepeta attempts to seduce Karkat by appealing to his most embarrassing fetish.





	Litter Lovers

Nepeta had her finger on the pulse of Alternia's roleplays, particularly the erotic ones, and as a result she was also very familiar with all the fetishes her troll friends had. All except one, at least for a while. Karkat refused to engage in roleplay for the longest time, calling it stupid every time it was brought up.

This frustrated Nepeta, of course. She had a very big redrom crush on Karkat, and she wasn't subtle about it. Karkat refused her advances, but she figured that if she could just find out what his secret fetish was (and she knew she had one, all trolls seemed to,) she would be able to win him over.

Luckily, Terezi, a frequent roleplay partner of Nepeta's let it slip that Karkat may have had an interested in diapers. More specifically, in diapers that were absolutely loaded with smelly mucky shit. 

Nepeta didn't hesitate and immediately ordered herself a custom diaper that arrived in a matter of hours. She slipped it on, showed it off to her Lusus, and then headed towards the nearest mirror to see how it looked.

Nepeta's diaper was olive green, and quite puffy, spreading her legs apart and making it difficult for her to walk without waddling. Of course, it was covered in a dark green pawprint design, but there was still something missing. 

Nepeta grabbed a nearby pen, and removed her diaper, writing "Nepeta's Litter Box :33" on the back. She examined herself in the mirror again, finally satisfied with her padding's appearance. 

She said a quick goodbye to her Lusus. As she exited her cave, her diaper crinkling audibly every step she took. A noisy diaper wasn't an ideal choice of attire for a huntress, but Nepeta was hunting a different kind of prey than usual. She smacked her diapered rear on her way out, making it crunch from the impact.

Actually, even after marking it with a pen, Nepeta's diaper still needed something else to make it truly complete. Nepeta squatted down and spread her legs apart. Her cheeks turned a dark olive as she grunted and squeezed. Her diaper began to expand, tenting downwards with a pointed bulge as Nepeta released a thick, heavy turd into the back of her padding. Nepeta's diet consisted mostly of the meat of creatures she hunted, so her load was incredibly solid and weighty, forming a firm, drooping bulge in her diaper that felt absolutely wonderful. The smell, however, was less wonderful, especially to Nepeta's extremely sensitive nose. 

Nepeta took the familiar path to Karkat's hive, and scratched playfully at the door when she arrived. Karkat crumbled, and opened the door, not noticing Nepeta's diaper at first. Soon, the smell reached his nostrils, and he glanced down, to see Nepeta's bugling diaper, which radiated with warmth and stink. 

"Like what you s33?" Nepeta asked teasingly. Karkat gritted his teeth and began to blush hotly as he reached out to grab Nepeta and pull him into his house, shutting the door behind him before anyone could see them. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat said, trying his best to act like Nepeta's full, reeking diaper was repulsive to him, as it would be to any normal troll, instead of incredibly arousing. 

"Just giving mew what mew want, unless Purrezi was lying to me and you don't like big, messy diapurrs."

Karkat bit his lip. As much as he hated the idea of admitting his secret fetish to Nepeta, he also didn't want to pass up the opportunity to experience his fetish firsthand, since he may never get the chance again. 

"FINE, MAYBE I DO," Karkat said. "JUST DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, ALRIGHT?" 

Nepeta nodded, turning around to show off her messy bum to Karkat. Nepeta's mess was extremely large, and she decided to tease Karkat further, shaking her ass back and forth, and her messy diaper bulge along with it, making the lump in her nappy swing back and forth and exposing Karkat to more of the smell as well. 

"Mew can touch it if mew want," Nepeta said, no longer shaking her ass but instead sticking it out towards Karkat for him to do whatever he wanted with. 

Karkat hesitated for a moment, before reaching out to touch the bulge of Nepeta's diaper, feeling how firm it was. Nepeta's shivered, as Karkat's touch made her diaper load press up against her ass in a way that made her all tingly. She didn't keep this fact a secret either, and began to moan and purr softly as Karkat continued to work his hand over her padding. 

Karkat took notice of this, and began to press harder and harder, making Nepeta's cute, delighted noises of pleasure grow louder. Nepeta helped him out, moving her hips back and forth to mash her diaper harder against his hand. 

Karkat decided that Nepeta shouldn't be the only one having her diaper load pressed up against a more erogenous part of her body, so he removed his hand from her swollen diaper, and rammed his crotch up against it instead. His bulge was throbbing and erect underneath his shorts, and twitched with delight as Nepeta's soft, stinky, and large load was forced against it. 

Nepeta let out a long, exited purr, as she could now feel the mess inside her diaper and Karkat's stiff bulge pressing against her rear. She continued to grind her hips as she had before, only this time, she was rubbing her diaper against Karkat's bulge, instead of just his hand. The whole process churned up the stink of Nepeta's diaper, and intensified the odor, but Nepeta was growing to love the smell of her diaper. In fact, she loved everything about having a full diaper at this point, from the smell to the weight to the feeling of her shit being mushed against her rear. 

Karkat and Nepeta eventually achieved a mutual climax from the nonstop grinding. Karkat released his crimson genetic fluid into his boxers, while the front of Nepeta's diaper now bore a noticeable olive-green stain. 

Karkat panted for a few seconds before regaining his composure. "SO, DO YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE YOU NOW OR SOMETHING?" 

Nepeta shook her head. "Nope! I think I'm just going to k33p filling this diapurr forefurr and nefur take it off. And when it gets full enough I'll come back here and let mew play with it again."


End file.
